Yours For A Day
by ChloesTowelBoy
Summary: Chloe and Lana's bodies are switched in a freak accident. C/C to be sure, and who knows what else I'll come up with?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville, but Chloe owns me...*sigh*...  
  
*****  
  
"Come on, Todd, let's be serious about this," Mary said for the tenth time.  
  
"It's stupid! And I can think of much better things we could be doing," Todd replied, kissing Heather's neck lightly.  
  
Heather ducked away from him. "Come on, let's just get it over with."  
  
"Alright," Todd threw up his hands in defeat. "Let's do it."  
  
The three of them sat in a circle on the ground and tried in vain to balance the board between them.  
  
"We need something to level out the ground with," Todd said, looking around.  
  
"Here," Mary grabbed some rocks from a pile on the ground. "Call them an accessory."  
  
"What's up with these?" Todd asked, grabbing one from Mary's hand and looking it over. "It's, like...green. Where in the hell did you find a green rock?"  
  
"That's none of your business," Mary answered, snatching it back from him. "Like I said, just call them an accessory and let it be."  
  
"Yeah, whatever," Todd mumbled.  
  
They balanced the Ouija board over the rocks and their own laps awkwardly.  
  
"Now, put your fingers on it lightly," Mary said solemnly.  
  
Todd burst out laughing all at once.  
  
"Todd!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
They placed their fingers on the oracle again.  
  
"Is anyone out there?" Mary said. "If you're there, send us a sign!"  
  
All at once, lightning streaked across the sky.  
  
*****  
  
"Lana, where are you?" Chloe called as the sky lit up.  
  
"Right here," Lana answered. "Are you...?"  
  
"Shh!" Chloe held up a hand to silence her. She started laughing softly. "Listen, somebody's trying to conjure up spirits. 'Send us a sign, send us a sign!'" she mimicked.  
  
They both laughed together for a moment.  
  
"Come on, let's check it out," Chloe said, grabbing the other girl's arm and dragging her along despite her protests.  
  
*****  
  
"Hey, somebody's out in the woods," Heather said, nudging Todd gently.  
  
"Yeah," he said, standing up as the two girls entered the clearing.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the snoop of Smallville," he mocked.  
  
"Bite me, jockstrap," Chloe replied pleasantly.  
  
"With pleasure." He turned to Lana. "Lana Lang, a pleasure, as always. Does Whitney know you're out here?"  
  
"He doesn't own me," Lana answered, lifting her chin defiantly.  
  
"I won't tell him if you won't," he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Come on, Chloe, let's go," Lana said, turning away from Todd.  
  
"Wait a second," Chloe said, striding over and picking up one of the rocks. "Where did you guys find these?"  
  
"Send us a sign!" Mary said again, completely oblivious.  
  
Lightning flashed again and a low rumbling started, gradually getting louder.  
  
"Let's get out of here!" Todd called. He, Heather, and Mary left quickly.  
  
"What is that?!" Chloe shouted over the noise.  
  
"I don't know!" Lana yelled back. "Let's go!"  
  
Chloe nodded and the two girls headed back out through the woods.  
  
Chloe still clutched the meteor rock tightly in her hand.  
  
The ground shifted beneath them as it began to rain hard.  
  
Chloe tripped and fell due to the movement, and as Lana grabbed her hand to help her up, both girls may have felt a shock if they weren't thoroughly frightened, as it were.  
  
*****  
  
Lana was on her front porch when she realized she'd forgotten her keys, so logic dictated she knock.  
  
Nell came to the door a moment later, and the rather large smile planted on her face quickly faded.  
  
"Where's Lana?"  
  
*****  
  
Chloe trudged up the stairs towards her room, thankful that her dad wasn't home to fuss over why she was out in this kind of weather and that she should get out of those wet clothes so she didn't catch a cold and did she want a cup of coffee-which she'd kill for-but the rest was all a hassle.  
  
She dropped her bag just inside the door and turned to the mirror to take inventory of how horrible she undoubtedly looked.  
  
She blinked rapidly, sure she was hallucinating due to caffeine deprivation.  
  
Staring back at her was the face of Lana Lang. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville. Chloe owns me...*sigh*...  
  
*****  
  
Right, so this is probably gonna end up being real confusing for you. I specified who's who, which get a little annoying, considering it was annoying having to do it, but if I could deal, so can you.  
  
In the parts with just Lana and Chloe talking, it goes by who's actually in there, not by who's body.  
  
Good luck figuring it out!  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
"So, you're me and I'm you."  
  
"Yeah," Chloe nodded.  
  
"How did that happen?"  
  
"Well, the only thing I can think of is that freak storm last night. I was holding a meteor rock in my hand when it happened."  
  
"But why...?"  
  
"Yeah, I was thinking it was a weird effect too," Chloe said, holding up a packet of papers. "But then I found this. They were messing around with a Ouija board. You know, 'send me a sign, send me a sign?'"  
  
Lana nodded. "Yeah?"  
  
"There are stories all over the 'net about things actually happening from that kind of stuff, but nothing like this."  
  
"Then why us? Why now?"  
  
"This is Smallville. I had a meteor rock in my hand."  
  
Neither of them said anything for a while.  
  
Finally, Lana spoke. "So, what do we do now?"  
  
Chloe smiled. "I don't know about you, but I'm going to have some fun with it for the time being."  
  
Lana's eyes narrowed slightly. "What kind of fun?"  
  
"Clark wants you. I want Clark. But now I'm you, which means Clark wants me."  
  
"Whitney..."  
  
"...Doesn't have to know anything," Chloe finished for her. "And if I mess up things with you and Whitney, then you can...tell Pete I have a thing for him or something, I don't know."  
  
Lana grinned devilishly. "I have a better idea."  
  
Chloe swallowed hard and said, "I don't like that look. What are you plotting in that ex-cheerleader brain of yours, Lang?"  
  
"If Clark wants me, like you say...maybe I can make him want me in a different body. And when we find a way to switch back..."  
  
"...Clark will still want me," Chloe finished with a grin. "You're a genius, Lana Lang!" She paused for a second. "God, I never thought I'd say that."  
  
She slipped off her sweatshirt. "Now, you're me, so you have to at least carry this. I barely got past Nell with the hood on."  
  
"Right. And I have to find something good to wear. You have to look good for Clark, after all," Lana teased.  
  
"Let's just do it," Chloe said impatiently.  
  
"Not anxious, are y--"  
  
"Come on!"  
  
*****  
  
Clark glanced towards the main doors of the school as they swung open-and did a double take.  
  
Chloe (who was really Lana) and Lana (who was really Chloe) were walking down the hall side by side. That was strange enough in itself.  
  
But Chloe (who was really Lana) looked hot.  
  
Really hot.  
  
He blinked rapidly, trying to process what he was seeing.  
  
Chloe (who was really Lana) and Lana (who was really Chloe) walked in together, and Chloe (who was really Lana) looked so amazing that he hadn't even given Lana (who was really Chloe) a second glance.  
  
"You like?" Chloe (who was really Lana) asked playfully as the two girls reached him, in obvious retaliation to the fact that his jaw was on the floor.  
  
"It's...different," he said slowly, looking her over carefully.  
  
Chloe (who was really Lana) was decked in a silk rose-patterned shirt that was low-cut and not leaving much to imagination. Her bottom half was concealed by a long black skirt that skimmed the floor, with a slit all the way up the right side.  
  
Very sexy, in a very Chloeesque sort of way.  
  
And was she actually wearing makeup?  
  
"Damn, Chloe," Pete said, looking her up and down as he joined the other three. "What's the occasion?"  
  
"Umm...Pete, I need to talk to you for a second," Lana (who was really Chloe) said, pulling him away before Chloe (who was really Lana) could answer.  
  
"What's up?" he said as they stopped a little ways down the hall from Clark and Chloe (who was really Lana.  
  
"Nothing," Lana (who was really Chloe) answered. "I'm just thinking we should leave Clark and Chloe alone right about now."  
  
He turned and caught the look on Clark's face. "Oh," he said quietly, and his face clouded over.  
  
Out of curiousity, Lana (who was really Chloe) asked, "What do you think of her?"  
  
"She's beautiful."  
  
Then it hit her. Pete's infection with the Nicodemus flower. It hit her like a ton of bricks. He'd touched her face gently and told her she was beautiful-before he took off to make an attempt on Lex's life.  
  
She swallowed and then just spit it out quickly. "You like Chloe, don't you?"  
  
"Wh-what do y-you mean?" he stuttered.  
  
*****  
  
"You like it?" Chloe (who was really Lana) repeated.  
  
"You look...wow," Clark said, at a loss for words.  
  
"I'll take your excessive lack of articulateness to be a good sign," she said, mentally applauding herself on being convincing.  
  
Clark visibly relaxed. "Good to see you've only changed on the outside, Chloe."  
  
"Would it be such a bad thing if I'd changed on the inside too?" She cocked an eyebrow and tried hard not to laugh at her own words.  
  
Lana (who was really Chloe) reached them again before he could answer. "La-- Chloe, I need to talk to you."  
  
"Busy."  
  
"It's urgent," Lana (who was really Chloe) insisted, and pulled the other girl away.  
  
"What?" she hissed. "I'm trying to help you out here, you know."  
  
"Another love-struck and all-around hormonal teenage boy may be running interference," Chloe said, glancing towards Pete, who was now back over by Clark.  
  
"Yeah, Pete has a crush on you. I know."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes. It's pretty obvious."  
  
"How obvious?"  
  
"About as obvious as your feelings for Clark."  
  
"That bad?"  
  
Lana nodded.  
  
*****  
  
"So...uh..." Pete waffled, hoping to get Clark to comment on Chloe's (who was really Lana) sudden change of image first.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yeah, just what I was thinking."  
  
The two boys glanced at each other, and a silent understanding passed between them.  
  
Pete, he knew Chloe was beautiful, he'd known since he first laid eyes on her. But nothing was meant to happen, because she only had eyes for Clark.  
  
Clark was finally waking up, he'd opened his eyes and he was seeing Chloe (who was really Lana), really seeing her, for the first time.  
  
Nontheless, he was quite taken with her.  
  
They were clear on where they stood, their positions were solid.  
  
For Clark, it was a strange sensation. Chloe was his best friend. She wasn't even a girl really, she was just...Chloe. She was like a sister to him. It just felt wrong.  
  
But it was still there.  
  
Pete was extremely disappointed. He knew now that any chance he might have had in the past had just vaporized. He couldn't compete with Clark, especially not in Chloe's eyes. He'd always known that, but now Clark was starting to see how amazing she really was. He didn't have a chance in hell.  
  
The two friends stood silently together, watching the object of both of their affections (who they both thought was Chloe, but was really Lana) talking animatedly down the hall.  
  
Pete was the first to speak. "She's amazing."  
  
"Duly noted."  
  
They glanced at each other again, and they both laughed.  
  
"So, it would appear that we both like the same girl," Pete said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
  
"Hope she makes you happy."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Clark, when are you going to wake up?" Pete turned to face him. "That girl over there is crazy about you. She's been waiting in the shadows for years, just hoping you'd notice her. But you were too busy drooling over Lana."  
  
"You're not serious." It was a question.  
  
"I'm dead serious. She trusted me with it. I understood."  
  
"You understood." Another disguised question.  
  
"Yeah, because I was going through the same thing with her."  
  
Clark didn't say anything for a long while, only stared silently at Chloe (who was really Lana).  
  
"But you're really serious."  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Clark turned and headed towards Lana (who was really Chloe) and Chloe (who was really Lana).  
  
"Chloe."  
  
Both girls turned and said "What?" at the same time.  
  
Clark looked at them for a moment, confused.  
  
They glanced at each other quickly then Chloe (who was really Lana) stepped forward and asked again. "What?"  
  
"Can we talk?"  
  
"Sure..."  
  
*****  
  
Lana (who was really Chloe) stepped up to Pete.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey," he said glumly.  
  
"You're upset."  
  
"Yeah, but I'll deal. I'd rather she be happy with somebody else."  
  
"How gracious of you."  
  
She cocked her head to one side and regarded him thoughtfully.  
  
She was definitely starting to see him in a different light. No one could compare to Clark, and she'd never think of him as more than a good friend, but maybe, just maybe, he wasn't quite who she thought he was.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Confused as hell? Of course you are, I got confused writing it. Sorry about that! 


	3. Chapter 2A

A/N: Yeah, it's not much. My muse ran away.  
  
But I had tons of fun with the little bit I have! (Jealous Lana is fun...oops, did I let that slip?)  
  
My built-in beta readers took the liberty of becoming a little more so I could fix some of my major problems, so this fanfic has now officially become a group effort, because they then decided they were enjoying it, and we had a hella fun working together.  
  
I was so excited about finally writing a fanfic on my own, too!  
  
Ah, well.  
  
Hope you enjoy it!  
  
And oh yeah, we decided to do the switching POV thing like my sister does so it's not as confusing.  
  
Again, hope you enjoy it!  
  
*Lana*  
  
"Lana. Lana, wake up."  
  
Who was calling to me?  
  
I knew what had been happening. Chloe and I were carrying out our plan to make Chloe's unrequited feelings for Clark...not so unrequited. Everything had been going smoothly, although Chloe now knew how Pete felt about her.  
  
"Damn it, wake up, Lang!"  
  
Who was that?  
  
I was in the Torch office with Clark, and I was certain he was going to kiss me. The mere thought made me shiver with delight. Even if Clark thought he was kissing Chloe, I would be the one feeling those soft, warm lips on...Chloe's.  
  
Just as I decided putting my own feelings aside for those of my friend was a grave mistake, I felt something cold and wet on my face.  
  
I opened my eyes slowly-I hadn't realized they were closed.  
  
I was laying in my own bed, in my room.  
  
And someone was standing over me. I couldn't focus on who it was at first.  
  
"I just had the strangest dream," I murmured, to no one in particular.  
  
The person standing next to my bed leaned forward, and I recognized them at last.  
  
But how could that be? I was...  
  
Then it came flooding back to me. My dream.  
  
The girl standing next to me, empty glass in hand, said, "Well, wake up. Because I can guarantee reality is a lot stranger."  
  
~~~  
  
I almost laughed at the irony as Chloe and I walked down the hall and I saw the look on Clark's face. Talk about dÃ©jÃ  vu.  
  
The long skirt and rose-colored blouse jumped out at me when I was looking through my closet, and I really couldn't resist; my own sense of humor dictated it so.  
  
*Clark*  
  
Wow.  
  
Uhh...  
  
*Pete*  
  
I--uh--yeah, ok.  
  
*Chloe*  
  
"Wow, I never knew a person's jaw could open that wide. Does it hurt?" Lana asked Clark. I laughed at the comment, but almost wanted to cry at the same time with the realization that Lana made a very convincing me.  
  
One could only hope she hadn't learned anything from Tina Greer.  
  
Clark blushed and said quickly, "A little, but I'm resilient," and rolled his eyes.  
  
Nice recovery, Clarky.  
  
Clarky?  
  
Did I adopt Lana's brain too? Because as many cute little pet names I've made up and said over and over in my head and wish I had the nerve to call him to his face, I would sure as hell never call him Clarky.  
  
I saw Whitney heading towards us. He came over and put his arm around me as he greeted everyone stiffly. I tried not to tense up under his touch-too much.  
  
Lana didn't say anything when he gave her the once-over, though she looked very upset that he was doing so, knowing she wasn't really her.  
  
I cleared my throat noticably, going for subtlety, and when Lana looked over at me, I mouthed to her, "Remember, you hate him," and gestured towards Whitney.  
  
She nodded a little to show she understood, then glared at him and said, "Got a problem, jockstrap?"  
  
That was just a little insulting.  
  
Sure, it was equally hateful and demeaning to whatever I would have actually said, but I'm just a little more witty than that. What does she take me for?  
  
Then Whitney practically dragged me away down the hall. At the end of the hall, he stopped and turned to face me.  
  
*Please don't kiss me, please don't kiss me,* I prayed.  
  
No such luck.  
  
Eww. Whitney is even more disgusting than I originally thought.  
  
What does she see in him?  
  
*Lana*  
  
That was just a little much to take.  
  
I mean, sure, technically, Whitney didn't actually kiss Chloe, but she was on the receiving end.  
  
Lucky for me Chloe's so bold.  
  
I walked right over and basically pulled them apart, then looped my arm through Chloe's and pulled her away, saying, "Come on, Lana, we have a class to get to."  
  
She smirked. "Chloe, our class doesn't start for, like, a half hour."  
  
I should have smacked that stupid grin right off of her face.  
  
"Like kissing my boyfriend, do you, Lana?" I asked, emphasizing the name.  
  
She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "No, not really. That was actually pretty disgusting. Do you have gum or mints or something?"  
  
(A/N: Special message from my sister: MMM...minty! (She's nuts.) (I heard that!) (I didn't say it out loud!) (But I still heard it!) See what I mean?)  
  
I pulled open the door to the Torch office and shoved her in ahead of me. "Look, Sullivan. If we're going to pull this off, we're going to need to get some things straight." 


	4. Chapter 2B

We managed to belt out a little more!  
  
  
  
*Lana*  
"Don't you ever touch me like that again," Chloe said, catching her balance and turning around   
as we entered the office.  
"Fine. Sorry. But I have something to say."  
"Fire away," she said, leaning back against a desk.  
"If we're going to pull this off..."  
"...Then you need to deal with your jealousy."  
"Just don't kiss my boyfriend, and we won't have to worry about it."  
"Oh, is that all?" She quipped. "I didn't kiss your boyfriend, he kissed me. And I really hope I   
don't have to kiss him again, but I may not have a choice."  
"Ok, I see your point. But try to be a little more convincing, maybe?"  
"I'm doing pretty damn good being you. You need to work on me."  
"I wasn't that bad!" I protested.  
"'Got a problem, jockstrap?' Please, Lana, give me more credit than that!"  
"This from the girl who came up with 'Bite me, jockstrap' all on her own last night."  
"'Bite me' is actually a halfway decent insult. And I was suffering from caffeine deprivation at   
the time."  
"Sure, Chloe. Whatever helps you sleep at night."  
"No pun intended?"  
"Hahahahaha...not funny."  
"You're just no good at friendly banter, are you?"  
"What?"  
"Like this. You say 'Don't kiss my boyfriend,' and I say 'Would you rather I dump him for you?'"  
She looked at me expectantly.  
"You wouldn't."   
"Oh, I so would."  
"Would you really?"  
She raised an eyebrow in question. "Care to try me?"  
"You are an evil, evil woman, Chloe Sullivan."  
"You don't know the half." She stood and started to walk out into the hallway. "If you'll excuse   
me, I have a perfect existence to carry out while I can."  
"I'm not perfect."  
She turned and looked me straight in the eyes. "Compared to me, you're nothing short of a   
goddess, if not better."  
I really wasn't sure what to make of that.  
  
*Chloe*  
List Of Reasons I Should Hate Lana Lang:  
1. She took my paper away from me (overlook for a second that she did everything in her infinite  
power to get it back for me)  
2. Clark  
3. She's way too sweet; feels fake  
4. Clark  
5. Uh...Clark  
6. Did I mention Clark?  
7. Her excessive display of perfection torments me to no end (translation: she's too perfect and  
it bugs me really bad)   
8. She was a real bitch in the Torch office just now  
9. Clark, Clark, Clark, Clark, Clark...  
10. CLARK  
  
List Of Reasons I Should Not Hate Lana Lang:  
1. Uh...yeah, well, there's, uh...I don't know why, I just don't!  
Oh, wait, I got one...  
2. I want her around because it's fun to make fun of her when she's too dense to realize I even   
am  
  
*Pete*  
"Clark?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Are you able to form words yet?"  
He shook his head.  
"Try!"  
"I can't ghabajgioaj..."  
"Oh, ok. Just making sure." 


End file.
